Forgotten Thoughts
by Rosie May Jane
Summary: When Lily forced to go to Hogwarts, under the rule of Voldemort, she and James are then asked to kill their friends. Swept into a whirlwind of new emotions, they somehow must find it in them to make the right choice, which, as always, comes with a price.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.

F O R G O T T E N **T H O U G H T S**

chapter one.  
p r o l o g u e

--x--

_The arrow flew from her hand, deadly accurate as it shot right through the rabbit's eye. She smiled, but it wasn't over yet. She carefully waited, 5 seconds, nothing. 10, her surroundings were filled with silence, 13, 14. Impatience caught the better of her, and she cautiously clambered down rough tree, and noiselessly inched her way towards the dead mammal._

"_One day, that's going to get you killed." Lily jumped. Shit._

"_I…" she stumbled over words to say as she looked for the source of the noise. The owner of the voice, a boy maybe 10, 11, stepped forward from the shadows._

"_You're not meant to be here." His hazel eyes glinted as he revelled in the fact he had found an outsider in the woods. "What's your name?" He questioned,_

"_I-um…" She stuttered as she searched for a lie._

"_Well?" The panic and shock was evident on her face as he demanded an answer. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer._

"_You best be going now… right?"_

"_I…?" Utterly confused, she watched him intently; he must have some upper motive as to letting her go._

"Go._" He instructed,_

"_James!" There was a distant shout, from about 50 metres away._

"_Now." He said, before turning round and leaving a perplexed girl and a dead rabbit._

_He glanced behind him, shaking the messy brown hair out of his eyes, only to see the vivid red hair of the green eyed girl disappearing into the trees._


	2. Invited

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
I realize that people think this is to do with The Hunger Games and intentionally, it was meant to be much different, but I can see it taking a turn that way so **I'm changing the plot, "The Games" won't exist anymore.** I wasn't sure how I was going to carry it on without making it seem too much like the book, so I won't. P.S I meant to mention that I wasn't using The Games as a plot in the first chapter. **Sorry.**

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter two.  
i n v i t e d

--x--

"Make waves, you crush the simple heart,  
Follow no-one, always play the wrong card,"

_-Ellie Goulding_

--x--

_Tomorrow I'm certain I'll meet my death. If not tomorrow, then tomorrow's tomorrow. Either way, I'm going to die. And before I die, I'm going to finish writing this. Maybe I'll burn it after I'm done.  
Maybe you'll read it._

--x--

_Lily_

I carried the dead rabbit closer to the fence. I thrust the rabbit up and over, and then scaled it myself. People had attempted to cut through the wire, leaving sharp ends sticking outwards, cutting into my hands and legs, leaving scratches in my skin. I manoeuvred myself over it, jumping down, so used to the impact of my feet hitting the ground that it felt as normal as walking.

There were two sides to our country, the side I lived on, Nixe, and the side they lived on, Lyse. We were divided in two by a long, straight fence. It didn't do much good, except keep the weak, small, and starving on our side, and the wealthy on the other.

I know I shouldn't be on the other side. It's belonged to them, as did everything on the other side. But without it, I'd have no money, no job, no food, and I had another mouth to feed. People had always been dubious as to where I'd get the food, but they didn't question it.

It had been 3 years since my mother and father had been taken. It was when I was nine, and a Pox, a cop from their side, had knocked on our door one day. It was harsh, loud bang that I remember all too well. My mother's normally happy appearance shattered and she looked close to crying. Father ushered Petunia and I round the back, hiding us in a wide, empty cupboard hidden behind a table. We heard two bangs and the door slam minutes later.

Ever since they died, I'd have to scour the woods for food, scavenge like a vagrant.

I'd been so careful… Nothing ever happened. And then… he let me go. _Why?_ His type, they live to exploit us. Those who live on the other side. But he didn't…

They're permitted to hunt, kill, or eat anything in the forest. I didn't see the logic. Maybe it was on their side of the fence, as was the age old agreement, but we need all the food we can get, and those higher up intend to remind us if we ever forget, even for a second. They can do whatever they want.

I quickly made my way home, sticking to the shadows of the almost uninhabitable town. It was cloudy already, hurrying the pace at which night was falling. That was good. I felt a drizzle of rain, then drops, and accelerated.

I crept in through the front door which was already slightly ajar.

I was greeted by Petunia, my sister. She was a year older than me, but I took care of her. We'd never been the same since our parents died, but she was worse than me. Our conversations were short and unemotional, or long, loud and rage-filled. She'd lost her mind; she was no longer the Petunia I'd grown up with.

"A Pox came today." She remarked, as casual as ever.

"Is he still here?" Worried, I looked around, before she grabbed the edge of the stained blue shirt, tugging on it to gain my attention.

"No." She walked over to the table, picking up a white envelope. It had been stained from the dirt and dust covering the furniture. "He brung this though."

I ignored her terrible English, which was all too common around here, as she passed it over to me. There was something about it that made it obvious it wasn't from anyone I knew. Possibly because no one here could afford such expensive paper, let alone bother to send to _me_.

"What did he say?" My fingers trailed over the seal.

"Just that I had to wait until an adult came home to read it, but since it's only us…" She trailed off… We usually tried to avoid the subject of not having parents, or even just a carer. Since there was no orphanage or family that would take us, there was no-one to help. It was just us.

I nodded slowly, as I quickly ripped it apart. Inside was a plain black card.

"It's blank." I stated, confused. Why would a Pox send us this?

"No it isn't," Petunia started, "There's writing on the other side,"

I flipped it round, and read it,

"_Tomorrow, 1 o'clock, Town Center,  
You are required to attend. Bring all children/family members.  
Failure to show will result in death._"

My head was whirring as I comprehended the writing on this little black card. I walked outside, leaving Petunia with the card.

I saw a homeless, ragged, dirt-covered person stagger past, clutching a black card. Her steps were limp and irrational, as she glanced around suspiciously, wide-eyed.

I touched her hand lightly, "Do you know why-". She jerked her arm away, cutting me off, narrowing her eyes at me, before hurriedly limping away. I stared at her retreating back until she became nothing more than a moving speck.

I quickly looked around, looking for anybody else. Disappointed and slightly wary, I pivoted and made my way back inside, glancing sideways every now and then.

"So?" Petunia held the card in the small hands. "So, what?" I replied. She looked at me intently for a few moments, before losing interest, as she always does.

"I'm heading to sleep." I watched as she grabbed a thin sheet, threadbare in places. As she lay down on the small, torn up couch, she pulled it up over herself.

I crept into bed beside her, and waiting 'til she was asleep. Unconsciousness came within a matter of minutes for her. If only I were so lucky.

--x--

It was almost half past 12 when I woke up. Petunia was next to me. I frantically shook her awake. "Petunia!",

She grumbled, trying to twist round on the unbearably small sofa. I pulled her off it so she hit the floor, successfully waking her up, "What?!"

I gestured towards the clock, watching her eyes widen, and then try to scramble up, getting caught in the flimsy blanket.

We stumbled out the house. The rain made wet patches on our clothes, making them stick to us uncomfortably. By the time we had got there, we'd already missed half the speech. Or what sounded like a speech.

"… I will now proceed to pull out 3 names from the Goblet of Fire," said a man, who I recognized as Henry Almond. I think… I think I saw him when I was sneaking round the back of the mayor's house… I don't know, I can't remember.

Up on the circular stage, next to him, was an intricately designed goblet stood upon a stone pedestal. It breathed blue fire, looking utterly magnificent and so out of place. I was shocked as he made to touch it. No-one stopped him. He must be _mad_. I watched as his hand made contact with the fire… nothing… not even a spark. Completely confused, I continued to watch him as he pulled out a slip of paper.

"_Nathaniel Williams!_"

A wave of murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd of people. I gently poked the man next to me, "Excuse me, but-"

"Shh!" was the reply I received.

I turned to Petunia who shrugged at me, and gestured to the stage. A boy, who I assumed was Nathaniel, slowly made his way up the stone steps. He clutched the railing so tightly his knuckles had gone white. The rain made his light brown hair cling to his face. He looked scared as hell.

Henry then stuck his hand in the silent flame again, pulled out another completely fine piece of paper. He unravelled it carefully.

"_Lily Evans!_" Suddenly the air seemed toxic and deadly. It felt like every gulp of air I took left me choking. My eyes widened and I felt the temperature rocket upwards, until I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

I took a deep breath in, and held it as I made my way up the stairs. I looked into the grey eyes of the boy next to me. Too scared to talk, we just looked at each other. We didn't hear the third name being called, or the steps of a girl ascending the stairs. I tore my gaze away, searching for Petunia in the crowd. She had a worried look in her eye. I gave her an assuring smile, but I was a positively terrified and utterly clueless as to what was going to happen to me.

A girl, probably the same age as Nathaniel and I, with dark brown hair, and bright blue, fearful eyes. After a moment, I realized she was Cassie Homes, a girl who lived not too far away from me.

"Say one last farewell to these three… It may be the last time you see them," Henry stated,

My worry increased tenfold. It was only now that I realized the crying mother, the sad siblings, and the relieved parents of others. Petunia looked as scared as I felt, and I was almost sure my expression mirrored hers.

We were guided off the stage to a… thing. I'm not sure how to describe it. It was lifted off the ground and suspended in the air by four wheels, coated in some rubbery stuff, which turned, seemingly moving the thing. The rest seemed like metal, which was scarce around here. Dark blue in colour, it had that sort of 'new' look about it… Either that or it was always shiny.

A man in a black suit pushed open a… mini-door (?) and got out of the moving thing. He didn't look us in the eye, nor did he talk. Henry then ushered us in through the second door, which the man with the black suit was holding open. One by one we clambered in. Henry then went round the side and opened yet _another_ door. How many doors did this thing have? He slid in the seat and banged the door.

He smiled at us through a mirror which was situated on the ceiling, in the center. There were two other mirrors, on either side of the doors, near the front on the… moving thing. It seemed whoever owned this was pretty damn vain.

_Vain, but rich_, I thought as I leaned into the soft seats we were sitting on.

The man in the black suit got back in, and grabbed a circular object which was attached to the front. It seemed to control the moving thing because whenever he turned it left, we would too. We were going pretty fast, but then again, all I did was walk or run, and right now we were doing neither, but we were still moving. Quite fascinated, I stared out the window, or at least I think it was called a window. It seemed exactly like the windows in houses, but much smaller.

After about… I'm not sure, half an hour or so, we came to a gate. We crawled to a stop, where a man knocked on our window, to which the man in the black suit,

"Name?"

"He's called Patrick," Henry interjected quickly, "He's a Azban,"

The name was familiar to me and it took me a moment to recall where I had heard it from,

' "_Mummy," I tugged on Mummy's skirt, until she looked down at me, her eyes lighting up from the smile on her face,_

"_Mummy, look what I found!" I grabbed the small gold pin, the shape of a raccoon, and held it up to her. The smile on her face instantly vanished. She grabbed the pin, and threw it harder than I'd seen her throw anything before. She kneeled down next to me._

"_Lily," She looked at me, trying to gain my attention but I kept glancing in the direction she threw the pin, "Lily,"_

"_Lily!" She shouted. I snapped my head towards her. I barely ever heard her shout. "Now, Lily, I want you to promise me something. Lily? Promise me,"_

_I nodded, confused and scared._

"_If you ever see that pin, on anyone, even your friend, I want you to run away. As far away as possible, do not think, do not look at them, do not talk to them, just get away,"_

_I nodded, still scared and confused,_

"_Good," she replied, hugging me to her chest, and rocking me, then standing up, "Mummy?"_

"_Yes, dear?" She asked, the smile back, although not meeting her eyes as before. _

"_Why?" I asked, confusion showing clearly on my face,_

_She sighed, and looked down at me. Walking forwards, she started talking "You see, Lily, there's this… group… let's say… of… rebels, of a sort."_

"_Rebels?"_

"_Well, yes. They call themselves tricksters, under the name of Azban. You remember the things I've told you about Azban, don't you?"_

"_Umm…" I thought for a few moments, "He was… a raccoon-like tricker?"_

_Chuckling, she corrected me, "Trickster,"_

"_And?"_

"_And… they… they are bad people."_

"_Oh."_

"_But you needn't worry, so long as you stay away, promise?" she said again,_

"_I've already promised you four times, Mummy, how many more promises do you need?" I exclaimed,_

_She chuckled, "Let's go find your father and Petunia," she said, taking my hand and guiding me away,_

I still didn't know what Azbans do, but I'm guessing the Lysen didn't like it as much as my mother didn't, for they seemed to have enslaved him.

The man at the window, a Pox, nodded. He then said, "Business?"

Patrick dug around in his pocket for something. He pulled out three white cards with small writing on it. They were unreadable from where I was sitting. He picked one out of the pile, and passed it to the Pox, all the while looking down.

The Pox threw the card back, spat at him and then exclaimed, "Wrong card," with more venom than a King Cobra. Patrick's eyes widened. The Pox thumped him round the head, causing all three of us to wince at the noise.

He quickly shuffled through the other two, dropping one in the process. He then bent down to pick it up, to which Henry muttered "Good for nothing…" and the Pox thwacked him again. He grabbed it and showed it to the Pox, who let them through with a wave of his hand and a glare.

I was afraid to talk, afraid to breath. Instead I just sat tight, taking shallow breaths, looking out the window, but still remaining rigid.

"So, how about it, eh?" Henry said,

All three of us, well one of us at least, looked confused, so he carried on, "C'mon… Getting to go to the Blue Bloods side?" I snorted at how appropriate that name was, then covered it up with a cough, "Being _invited_ to the best Warrior Training school there is… by the famous Goblet of Fire no less… You must be a little happy,"

My eyes widened, "Warrior Training school?" I blurted out before I could stop herself,

"Yes… Warrior Training school… Did you mishear me?" He had such a posh accent, it wouldn't be hard to mishear him, but I didn't.

As confused as ever, I whispered to Nathaniel, who was next to me, "What's going on?"

"Didn't you listen?" he replied,

I shook my head, "I wasn't here, I came late,"

Sighing, he explained, "Well, they said they're taking us to the Blue Blood's side, or basically to Lyse, by car, this thing, and to a school."

"A school?" I questioned,

"Well, a Warrior Training school,"

"Called?"

"Hogwarts," Cassie interrupted, "It's not _just_ a Warrior Training school."

"It's not?" Nathaniel and I replied in unison,

"No…it's… well it's hard to explain…I'm going to have to go far back,"

"Well I kinda need-"

"Everything alright back there?" Henry cut me off,

"Oh, just fine," I replied,

"Yeah, we were just talking about how fascinating this 'car' was,"

"Oh yes… It was made in…" he trailed off, mainly talking to himself. I nudged Nathaniel as if to say, "Why did you do that?" He shrugged back at me, and we both turned to Cassie.

"What were you saying?" I asked her,

"Well… Okay, ages ago… there were these… wizards of sorts… witches, too. They were kind, friendly, all of that, but then there were these people. This tribe… they wanted the power that the wizards and witches possessed. So… they killed a couple of purebloods. Purebloods are either complete wizard slash witch or the son or daughter of a two complete wizard and witch.

"They took the blood of these purebloods, and mixed it with their own. Those who had their blood mixed were muggleborn. Muggle born literally meant born from a muggle, a human slash mortal. Some of the purebloods called them mudbloods. Then there were halfbloods. A halfblood is the son or daughter of a muggle and a pureblood… or a muggleborn witch and a pureblood.

Sometimes, the injection of the pureblood's blood would kill the muggle. So they used to inject prisoners, mainly Azbans, with the blood. Almost all of them used their powers against the muggles.

Hogwarts… well Hogwarts was the school meant for those injected with the blood. They'd be trained to be amazing warriors, under the control of Headmaster Voldemort, or Lord Voldemort as he prefers to be called."

"Why are _we_ going to Hogwarts? We have no special blood or… that stuff…" Nathaniel interrupted,

Cassie rolled her eyes at him, "Think… they tried injecting the Azbans, but that didn't work too well…"

"No. They can't!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible,

"Why can't they?" Cassie countered, "It's probably the most simple way to make us 'great warriors' as they say,"

"What can't they do? Why can't they what? What's the simplest way?" Nathaniel asked quickly,

"Nathaniel…"

"Nate," he corrected,

"Nate…" I began again, "They're going to inject _us_,"

--x--

_Words: 2996  
Pages: 7_

_- Rose :)_


	3. Blood

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
This chapter is from James' p.o.v. It'll alternate through chapters.

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter three.  
b l o o d

--x--

"And I don't know what to do,  
I'm stuck here alone with you,"

--x--

_I'm writing this from my bedroom. I've been wondering where she is for the past half hour. I hope she's safe.  
Or maybe she's better off dead. Maybe._

--x--

_James_

I **W A L K E D** T H R O U G H **T H E** G L A S S **D O O R S**, with Kristina on my right and Sirius on my left. We were met by a man in white coat.

"Good morning, Sirs, Ma'am."

We nodded back to him. "I'm Frank Rowe; I'll be with you throughout the day," He looked at us, expecting us to reply, but we didn't. He carried on speaking.

"Are you all aware you are purebloods?"

"Why, of course we are! What kind of mother would keep a child from knowing they are superior?" Kristina stated, while Sirius and I stuck to nodding our heads.

"Very well, are you all aware why you are here?" How could we not be? We'd been going over and over it for days.

"And you are aware there is no payment received, except a possible death and multiple injuries?" We nodded again. When he put it like that… Was I so sure?

"And are you sure you want to step through those doors?" He asked, referring to the doors leading to the Laboratory.

I took a deep breath nodded. No going back now.

"Very well, follow me."

He took us through a maze of blindingly white corridors. They all smelt of antiseptics. The same smell hospitals have. Well, at least I think so. I'd only ever been to a hospital once, but the smell was distinct… almost unforgettable.

"Right through here," He said, opening a white door with two blacked out windows.

Inside looked like something out of moving picture… It was very robot-like and mechanical. Why need all this for extracting blood? I knew simple spell which could do it in seconds. I've never tried it though… I'm not that good a wizard - yet.

"Which one of you is… James Potter?" Mr. Rowe called out, looking down at his clipboard.

I was slightly shocked he didn't recognize me immediately. I was quite well-known around the Blue Blood's side.

"I am…" I couldn't help but let a little of my astonishment leak into my words,

"Oh, of course you are, how could I not tell?" He smiled, showing his yellow, rotting teeth, which had several gaps in it.

"Good luck, James, darling," Kristina said, in a strangely sweet voice.

"If you'd care to follow me," Frank said, pivoting on his heel and leading me into yet another room.

This room was a lot simpler, and a lot smaller. Rectangular in shape, it was painted an off-white color. One of the small sides was lined with a gray counter, which had numerous medicinal-looking tools. There were two gray tables, a white pillow on each. There were two doors, one of them being the one I had entered through.

"Soon enough, my colleague should bring in a Red Blood." He informed me, "Who?" I was curious as to who would be taking my blood.

"I'm not sure… let me check…" He said, pausing before flipping through several sheets of paper on his clipboard.

"Well?"

"Either… Nathaniel Williams, Lily Evans or Cassie Homes," he smiled his ugly smile, "Happy?"

"No." His smile faltered and when he thought I wasn't looking he rolled his eyes, his face a nasty expression.

"Well, I suppose that's expected…" He began, but trailed off when the door opposite us creaked open, "Well, looks like they arrived."

Another man in a white coat walked through the door. He looked a lot more appealing than Frank. He had dark brown hair, his skin was a caramel sort of color, but his eyes were a gray-blue.

"Hello. Mr. Potter, is it not?" I nodded,

"I'm Jack and this…" He stepped aside to reveal a face I already knew, "is Lily Evans,"

Her eyes widened at the sight of me. Her pale cheeks blushed red. Then, Frank made to grab a grungy looking needle.

"Has that been sterilized?" Jack questioned, looking at it warily.

Frank grunted and grabbed a wipe, cleaning off the muck that lay on it. The substances that were left on the wipe made me feel cautious about having _him_ stick _that_ in _me_. He smiled at me again.

He took the needle and jabbed it into my forearm. He quickly pulled up the end and the little compressible pocket grew bigger and loaded up with blood. My blood.

He wrenched it out of my skin, and I could feel it being jerked away. I heard Jack 'tsk' under his breath. Frank glared at Jack and practically threw the needle at him. Grabbing a wipe, he cleaned the needle again, before turning to Lily.

"You ready?" He asked,

Lily nodded, far from ready.

"It'll be fine," He said reassuringly, pushing up the sleeve of her tatty, worn-out shirt. He goaded the needle into her skin, and then pressed the top down slowly. Retracting it out of her, he said, "There, that wasn't so bad."

"Don't people die?" She questioned meekly,

"Well… not at this stage…" Jack said, picking his words as carefully as he could,

"So, there's more?" I asked. Jack turned to me, surprised, and said, "Not for you, you're off to Hogwarts," There was a slight venom in his voice which scared me slightly, but I ignored it. It must have been the needle that made me imagine it or something.

"But there is for me?" Lily asked, looking dejected, to which Jack replied just as sad, "Yeah,"

"What more?"

"_Lot's_ more. Well… not _that_ much but… you know…"

Lily sighed and said, "Well… What now?"

He smiled and said, "Tonight, you sleep, tomorrow, you…"

"I…" Lily urged him,

"You… um… You'll see." Jack finished,

Lily narrowed her eyes, then soon lost interest, and hopped off the table. "Yes, but what _now_? Where do I go? What should I do?" Lily asked exasperatedly,

She was taken away, and I was left on my own with Frank. "So…"

"Ah, I almost forgot," He started, his ugly teeth showing as he spoke, "I was asked to give you a tour." He ended, evidently annoyed at the idea.

"Asked by whom?" I asked, curious.

He replied, "Your parents, who else?"

"I… but…" Stuttering, I went through the reasons why they'd do that. There weren't any.

"Form proper sentences, young man!" Frank reprimanded me,

"Why? I mean, why did they ask you to give me a tour?"

He shrugged, and signaled for me to follow him. He took me down multiple corridors, pointing out who this was and who they were and what she was doing. Nothing of it meant any of it to me. Nothing of it interested me. That is, until we got to the morgue.

"Now, it doesn't smell too good in her to breathe through your mouth", he said, opening a big grey door, "and prepare for a shock,"

He walked through a room lined with what seemed like lockers that you pulled out. My guess was there were bodies in there. We went over to a white door, with a sign saying "KEEP OUT."

"Are we allowed in there?" I asked,

"Well, yes. But not many choose to go in." He replied,

The smell hit me before the sight of it did. It smelt like mould, rotting and decaying things. I gasped when I saw it, feeling faint. They were covered in blood, and tinged green, like zombies.

"What… what are they?"

"Genetically modified human beings," he began, "We tried to enhance their magical powers. Many of them didn't work. Some of them are cross-over with animals. You see, that one," he pointed to a pale body, tinted green, in the pile, "It was quarter bird." I could make out white wings on its/her/his back, "None of them survived over 10 weeks. That one," pointing to another, "only lasted a week. Its stomach was too small and it starved."

"So… is this what's going to happen to Lily?" I asked, slightly worried for the rebellious red-head.

"Yes," he said cheerfully,

"And you're _happy_ about that?" I questioned,

"Well, she seems a tough one. I think she may be the first to survive it. Her and her friends… Maybe this'll be it…" He trailed, deep in thought, "Anyhow," He shook his head, "I want this 'tour' to end soon, so hurry up," Muttering things under his breath, he skittered away.

I followed him through some more doors, leading to the lab I'd already seen. This time it was full of people in white coats, some holding clipboards, others examining things intently. You could see the blue neon electrical currents spark through various objects. Very futuristic looking objects. Frank walked over to one of the people, and start conversing with him, "Getting ready, eh?" he said, smiling his weird smile again.

The man nodded, and turned back to the other person next to him, talking in low and tense voices, "Her magical abilities are already showing," he stated. "Is that bad?" The other questioned. Frank listened in, "I think it's good." He said, while the first man said, "We don't know yet,"

I prodded Frank, asking him, "Whose magical abilities?" He grabbed a clipboard that was on a metal grey table next to him, and flicked through the pages. "Just that red head from earlier," He replied nonchalantly.

"Dr Rowe?" A man from the other side of the room questioned. He was picking up a few medical tools and whatnot, examining them before placing them back down. Making eye-contact with 'Dr Rowe', he said, "With all due respect, Sir, we need the boy out of here." He said, motioning to me. Frank nodded, and led me outside, where I saw Kristina and Sirius. Giggling, she pointed to me, fluttering her eyes - pretty damn fast, if I say so myself. Frank made his way back into the room, grabbing a pair of black glasses from a table I hadn't noticed before.

"I have a bandage," Kristina drawled, "For the first time _ever_,"

"Huh? I only have a plaster," Sirius responded, pulling up his shirt sleeve to show a small, circular plaster on his forearm.

"That's what I got…" I interjected, "Why do you have bandage?"

"I told the man I didn't want to see any blood." She stroked her forearm through the thin fabric of her cream dress. "It was _so_ disgusting. I can't believe Mummy would let that happen to me." On the verge of tears, she quickly jumped up and hugged me, clutching me to her.

Then, the windows in the doors leading to the lab were covered with black pieces of paper. Kristina scrutinized her nails, while Sirius looked at the doors attentively. There was a clap of thunder from outside. I heard muffled talking from inside the lab. It all went silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, from through the little gaps the black paper left in the windows, there was a flash of white light. Amazingly bright, it lit up our room even though the gaps were so tiny. It was dazzlingly and intense, and it left me wondering what the hell was going on in there.

Heavy breaths came from inside. It sounded strained. There was a strange stillness in the air, then a cluster of woops and cheers came from inside. _It worked?_ I thought. I wasn't even sure what worked, but I'm pretty sure I have a good guess.

About half an hour passed, and two more white flashes came. Along with woops and sighs and 'thank you god's. I felt restless, and Kristina's attitude wasn't helping. She sat next to me, trying to worm her way closer.

A few minutes later, Frank came out, his face beaming, surprisingly happy. "Oh, we're going to be _loved_…" He sighed cheerfully, before walking away, his glee evident in his stride. Out of the door stumbled three tired looking figures. I recognized one of them being Lily. Her eyes were bloodshot. In fact, all of their eyes were bloodshot, and her limbs dangling limply by her side. Each of them was supported by one person in a white coat, all ecstatic and handled them gently.

We walked outside. It was raining heavily, and I saw a flash of lightning. It took me a few moments to register that what I thought was a cluster of clouds was actually smoke. Squinting, I saw red, yellow and orange flames flicker upwards beyond the trees.

Sirius sighed, suddenly somber. I glanced at him, sharing a grave look, while Kristina laughed her high pitched giggle. "It was about time they did this, I was wondering if they'd given it up!"

"Did what?" I heard Lily whisper to the man next to her, concerned.

"They're death eaters…"


	4. Zapped

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
Back to LILY'S pov :)

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter four.  
z a p p e d

--x--

"Because this is all new to me,  
And I don't know how it's meant to be"

--x--

_When I got zapped for the first time, it was the scariest and most painful thing I'd ever experienced. I thought it'd always be the worst moment of my life. How wrong I was… how wrong._

--x--

_Lily_

I **W A S** S I T T I N G **D O W N**, examining the sore spot of skin covered by a plaster that the injection left. Suddenly, a man grabbed me out of my sit, his rough hands hitting the where the jab had been, sending waves of pain through my arm. "Ouch," I said, before thinking.

He snarled at me with his ugly yellow teeth. He strikingly resembled that other doctor that the boy with messy hair had. I turned my attention to where we were going. We passed through a maze of corridors.

He pushed me through double doors and walked down the hallway. "Hey!" Wondering where the hell I was, I focused on the room. It seemed to be a lab of some sort. There were currents passing through the wires that were more similar to pipes, and down in through some of the equipment. It lit up the room with its blue tint. It looked pretty much like small zaps of lightning, and I have to admit, it did fascinate. It also scared me beyond belief.

My breath caught as a man laid me against a diagonally placed table. He strapped me in so my hands and feet were able to move a fraction, but no more. The little metal buckles assured me I was in for some pain. I was tense, my whole body on edge.

They injected me with a clear serum. I wasn't sure what it was for.

"Now, now, don't be scared." One of them told me gently. I couldn't even see any of their faces anymore. My vision seemed to have gone completely.

"You may not be able to smell, hear, or see. You definitely won't be able to feel. We've injected you with an advanced painkiller. The loss of other senses is a side effect. However it is only temporary. I recommend you brace yourself, Ms Evans." Some smart-sounding man started talking to me, telling me it would be alright.

'_Alright, my arse,_' I thought. They'd _told_ me everyone had died from it.

Suddenly the room was abuzz with noise. People seemed to be shuffling about, trying to find what they needed.

"This won't even take a minute," The same man said reassuringly,

"Yeah, she'll probably be dead by then," One snickered,

The first man started reprimanding the other, but I was too busy thinking about other things. I wasn't sure what on earth was going to happen, but it was all too clear it was going to hurt - A lot. Hell, there was a big chance; actually, there was a huge chance that I could _die_.

Boy, if ever there were a time to panic, now would be it. I mean, was built for this sort of thing. Pressure… suited me, for lack of better wording. Without my vision, however, everything was that much scarier. All I could see was darkness - it wasn't even a black similar to the inside of my eyelids, it was completely pitch black.

Suddenly all my other senses were heightened. I could hear that much more clearly. I couldn't feel anything at all, and I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved at that. Anticipation coursed through me as I waited impatiently.

My breathing quickened as I heard the electrical buzzes of the ray's zaps. I tensed up my muscles and gritted my teeth, getting ready for the pain that was bound to hit, but nothing could've prepared me for the agony that struck me. It felt a thousand times worse than any punch I'd ever taken and, trust me, I'd been in my fair share of rough fights. It took me a moment to realize that the blood-curdling scream filling the room was coming from me.

It ended for a moment, and then the pain rushed back, and I had to hold my breath to stop myself from screaming again. I knew, but couldn't feel, that my ankles and wrists were shoved up against the metal bits that held me down as I tried to push myself off the table. I doubted any torture they could use on me would be worse than this.

'_It'll be over in a minute. Hold on, Lily, hold on._' I told myself, as the pain started to subside slowly. My breaths came out in shallow little pants as I heard the chorus of cheers and woops from around me. _'It's over_' I said over and over, but in all honesty I had no idea what was going on.

Slowly, one by one, I heard the click off the metal and knew they were being taken off. "Well done, Lily, you _survived_," The voice was filled with happiness and I recognized it as the first guy from earlier. I heard the door opening, but the sound was much closer than it should've been. I came to the conclusion that I was being carried, but I couldn't hear the footsteps nor could I feel anything.

I was wondering whether the painkiller had worked as it should have done or not. Still recovering, I doubted it had. The event had shaken me, and I suddenly realized just how much pain these people could cause others.

"Go to sleep," The man told me, and I did as he said, passing out almost instantly.

--x--

I don't know how long I was asleep but suddenly I was being shaken awake, "Lily? _Lily!_" It was the man from earlier. I wearily opened my eyes, blinking a few times before getting used to the scarily bright light. He was blurry. In fact, everything was blurry. I glanced around, and felt myself slowly adjust and the haziness faded away.

As I began to feel more awake I could recollect vague conversations about death eaters and Hogwarts. Suddenly I felt as though I were missing a gap in my memory, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I pushed myself off the white bed, feeling the blood rush to my head. I swung my legs over the side and would've staggered backwards had the bed not been there. Instead I used it to steady myself as I regained my balance.

"Welcome," The man smiled at me, turning to making direct eye contact, "to Hogwarts." I glanced about. I was in a room that was mainly white, full of other beds placed regularly along each side. Each bed had a curtain around it, but only a couple were pulled round them.

"_This_ is Hogwarts?" The disbelief was evident in my voice. The man chuckled, "A part of it, yes. This is the infirmary." I felt kind of dumb for not guessing it myself, but I decided to ignore it. What did it matter now? "You'll be out of here by this evening." The man continued talking, so I started walking away.

"Hey, Hey! Wait!" He ran after me, and tried to get me to go back. I shook my head firmly at him, to which he sighed. "Fine, follow me." Muttering, he led me through some beige colored stone hallways. We finally came to a great arch, with a crowd of people gathered either side. Looking me up and down, he clicked his tongue disapprovingly at what I was wearing. He grabbed a… a twig? From his pocket, and then waved it in my direction, muttering a few words.

_Is he crazy?_ I thought, but when I looked down, it was soon replaced with _Holy (insert swear word)_. Within an instance my clothes had changed from tatted and rough to new and crisp. I was wearing the same as every other kid in the hallway, Hogwarts robes. Suddenly, the level of fear I had for this place shot up.

"I… what?" My voice was thick with confusion as I looked from him back down to my new clothes. "Shh, just join them," He nodded over to the group of kids. I spotted Cassie and ran over to her. "Lily!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"What's going on?" I looked from her to the cluster of people in front us pushing into each other. "What do you mean?" She replied, looking as confused as I felt. "I mean, _why are we here?_" I repeated. "We're getting sorted," She started off, craning her neck to see above the crowds. "into houses. There's a sorting hat, but you can't see it from here."

"Houses? Huh?" Cassie sighed and chuckled quietly, "There are four different houses, and based on your personality, you get sorted into one of them. When The Dark Lord became Headmaster, he was on the verge of getting rid of the houses."

"But?" "But?" She repeated. "Well, he obviously hasn't got rid of the houses. Why not?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know… Something about them promoting competitiveness…" She shrugged at me and fidgeted around restlessly.

"Which house do you want to be in?" I was curious, even though I didn't know which house meant what.

"Oh… Any of them… Apart from Slytherin." She added on quickly.

I glanced at her, "Why? What's Slytherin for?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Slytherin… well that was the house The Dark Lord was in. It's for sly, cunning people. It's almost all purebloods. The other three houses… Well Hufflepuff is for loyal people, Ravenclaw for clever, and Gryffindor for the brace."

"Cassie?" I nudged her with my elbow. "Mmm?"

"How do you know all this?" Her eyes darkened and she turned away, and that was the end of our conversation.

A while passed, until we were ushered into through the huge archway, into the Great Hall, or so I was told. A girl with dark brown hair and striking grey eyes waved us through with a cold smile.

I glanced up and saw that there was no ceiling, and the sky looked as though it was a starry night, although I knew for a fact it was cloudy. Unless I had been out for over a day?

As we lined up, I saw the hat that Cassie was talking about. It was perched on a stool. The girl with the brown hair and grey eyes walked over towards it. The cold smile was still plastered on her flawless face.

"Hello," There was suddenly a booming voice from a wooden table. It came from a cloaked figured, who was standing up. His black cloak swirled around him as he spoke. Something about him screamed evil, so I guessed he was Lord Voldemort. "I would welcome you to Hogwarts, but you're not welcome. None of you will be welcome until you earn it. You will not be fed nor allowed any luxuries unless you earn them. Here, at Hogwarts, you will have to earn _everything_. I would just like to inform you that training starts tomorrow, 8pm sharp. For new students, please report here at 7:30 pm."

_8 pm?! This school was bloody nocturnal! _I thought as I looked at all the blank faced students.

This seemed to be _normal_.

"New students," The girl seemed to ooze about as much power and confidence as The Dark Lord did. "I," She paused to make eye contact with every single one of us. "… Am Raylene."

She smiled at us again, then she carried on talking. "And this," she gestured to the pointy hat on the stool, "is the sorting hat."

With that, the sorting hat opened it's mouth, leaving me astonished, and started it's song:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.__Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

You might belong in

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I stood there in silence along with the rest of the hall, my mouth ajar. _Magic, eh? Well maybe this isn't so bad,_ I thought.

As she started the name calling, it didn't take long for me to realise that she was going in alphabetical order.

"Lily Evans," Her voice rang out through the hall, and I cautiously made my way towards the sorting hat.

_Oh, a mudblood? How rare, _The sorting hat mused. I looked upwards, almost jumping at the voice inside my head.

_Well, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?  
You'll have to make a choice,_

Not knowing what to say, or think rather, I stuttered, _I-i… Um…_

_Or maybe I'll choose for you,  
As you seem to have lost your voice._

_Do you always rhyme?_ I asked, slightly irritated,

_Well, yes, yes I do.  
Why, do I annoy you? _He replied, in his same old rhyming ways.

_Yes._ I deadpanned, hoping he might get the message.

_The choice did seem to be hard,  
But it isn't anymore,  
For there is simply no other place for you,  
Except _"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called out, and the table on the far left erupted with cheers, whereas the other three shouted out cries of discouragement.

I sighed and made my way over to the table, sitting down across from a guy I vaguely recalled.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black." He smiled at me, and it occurred to me he wasn't too bad looking.

"I'm Lily Evans." I returned his smile shyly.

"I know," He winked at me, before turning to the sorting hat, leaving me confused.

"Lily!" Cassie squealed out as she bounced into the seat next to me. "Now we just have to pray Nate's in Gryffindor,"

I grinned at her, relieved that I knew at least one of my new classmates.

I cheered and booed along with everyone else until it came to one boy I recognized too well.

"James Potter, eh?" The sorting hat started, "Why, you're father went here,"

"I know," James replied, looking all too smug with himself,

"Got himself in a spot of trouble, didn't he?"

"I plan to follow," A cocky grin appeared on James' face as chuckles and murmurs of '_what did he say?_' passed through the crowd, the sarcastic chuckle of Lord Voldemort's standing out from the rest.

"Gryffindor!"

_Oh dear,_ Lily thought,

"Why, hello there," He said smoothly, passing a petite girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, who giggled shyly back at him.

He sat opposite Cassie, next to Sirius. "You," Looking directly to me, he narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head to the side. "I'm inside you," Sirius erupted into a fit of giggles, high-fiving the grinning James. Beside me, Cassie had to suppress a grin. I nudged her, offended.

"You immature _prick_." He glared at me, and I returned it.

"Nate!" Cassie exclaimed pulling the boy down onto the seat next to her.

"Hi?" He looked as confused as I did happy. I smiled at him, for the first time feeling kinda peaceful about all this chaos in my life. Too bad it was a feeling that wasn't going to last.


	5. Shoot

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
By the way, review guys? Please?  
This time it's James' :)  
**NOTE: **to prevent confusion: HALFWAY THROUGH (when it says _Narrator_, it means it's from no-one's pov)

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter five.  
s h o o t

--x--

"Maybe you're not so bad,  
But honestly, you still make me mad"

--x--

_The candle's almost about to burn out. I don't know how many we have left. Not enough. It's never enough._

--x--

_James_

I **W O K E **U P **T H E **next morning filled with anticipation and excitement. Not to mention, fear. Then I realized we had another 9 hours till it was time to meet in the Great Hall again.

The night before, after we left the Great Hall, we went to our common rooms. The Gryffindor common room was big and full of the colours red and gold. Then, we were taken to our dorms. Sirius was with me, as was expected, along with two guys called Remus, a tired-looking boy, and Peter, who seemed to be constantly afraid.

I swung me legs over the side of the bed, and pulled out my cloak from under my bed. I tiptoed down the stairs, as quietly as possible, entering the common room.

"Tiptoeing really isn't quite, just so you know." I jumped slightly at the unexpectedness. It was Lily. Again. I raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement.

"Pressure on one main point of the foot would cause more noise than placing your whole foot at the same time." She sounded overly intellectual for a 12 year old.

"Huh. Did ya swallow a textbook or something?" I replied,

She glared at me and turned back to the book she was reading.

"We have like 10 hours 'til we're meant to be awake." I edged closer to the couch she was sitting on.

"I know." The fire, which I think had been running all night, made her glow a strange colour, and her hair was redder than normal. "So shouldn't you be asleep?" She looked up at me from her book, and sighed. "I could ask you the same thing."

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

I wrapped the cloak around my body, and watched as she gasped, "What's that?"

"An invisibility cloak," I said, proud of my possession,

Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape.

"Care to join me?" I said, as I strode towards the door.

"But you're not allowed," Her voice was high-pitched as she glanced between my offering hand, the door, my hand again, and then the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms.

"But we'll be invisible." I smiled at her, extending out my hand further, adding on "And plus, you're not really one to follow the rules, are you?" I made it obvious I was referring to the day I saw her in the woods.

She narrowed her eyes, then hesitantly made her way towards me. "If we get caught, it's _so_ your fault."

I chuckled, and pulled the cloak over both our heads, getting rid of the space between us.

Opening the door, we crept down the stairs. I tried applying her weird 'place all your foot on the ground' technique, and it seemed to work. My footsteps were even quieter than my breaths.

"I should've never agreed to this." She sighed, her breath slowly heating up the air inside the cloak.

"But you did," I shuffled forwards, pulling her with me. We rounded a corner, going into a dark hallway, light by gas lamps on the wall. "And you can't take it back," I added smugly.

"I wish I could, I heard her mutter,"

A silence fell between us, which was then filled by the sounds of fast-paced footsteps and murmured voices.

I glanced at Lily who looked panicked, "We should get back to our dorms," she whispered,

"Yeah we should," I replied, whispering too, but instead I wrapped the cloak tighter around our bodies, and added, "But where's the fun in that?"

Instead, using the hand that wasn't holding the cloak, I pulled her along until we almost collided with the owners of the voices. "Did you… oh, never mind." A blond haired man I recognized to be Lucius Malfoy's father, Abraxas, was talking to Voldemort.

"What, Abraxas?"

"I-nothing… Would you care to carry on, My Lord?"

"Ah yes… Well before I was interrupted," Voldemort threw a glance so full of malice at Abraxas that it made him flinch and mutter something along the lines of 'sorry, my lord.'

"I was telling you if you'd noticed any strange behaviour lately."

"Oh yes, I was just about to tell you…" He glanced around suspiciously, but didn't look long enough to stop James' feet sticking out from underneath the cloak.

"I'm sorry, m'Lord, what was I saying?"

"It's not my job to remember what _you_ were saying, Malfoy," Voldemort replied coldly,

"I-Yes, Sorry…" Abraxas shuffled back a half step, before carrying on, "I wanted to talk to you about those three mudbloods."

"What about them?"

"I think, Lord, pardon me if I am wrong-"

"You cannot afford to be wrong!" Voldemort bellowed so loudly that I felt Lily's grip on me tighten ever so slightly. I was tempted to shrug her off.

"I- yes… But this…"

"No buts, spit it out boy, I don't have all night." Voldemort snarled at him.

Abraxas took a deep breath. "I think they pose a threat,"

"A threat?" Suddenly, Voldemort seemed amused, and it scared me slightly how quickly his mood could change. "And what brings you to this conclusion, Abraxas?"

"I do not trust them. I think they are far too powerful, and I am sure with complete certainty that their lessons today will prove them."

Lily prodded me and pointed to my feet. I looked up so quickly my neck almost clicked, but neither Voldemort nor Abraxas had noticed my shoes poking out.

"Do not fear, Abraxas, if…" Voldemort chuckled, "…_if_ they last 'til the very end of Seventh Year, we will dispose of them."

Just as I was pulling them in under the cloak, Lily gasped beside me. I grabbed her arm tightly, and we held our breath as Voldemort looked around him, his gaze lingering on us. It took me a second or two to realize that Lily was one of the three he was talking about.

As Voldemort turned back around, I was tempted to sigh, but instead pushed Lily gently sideways. I glanced her and then upwards then back to her. She got the message, and slowly progressed down the hallway.

As we got to the Fat Lady, I suddenly remembered that I had been attempted to step on Sirius' feet while they were telling us the password. I got the bugger at least 5 times.

"What's the password," I whispered, as we ascended the stairs.

"," Lily said, leaving me baffled,

"Umm… Superfragiexpidocious?" I told the Fat Lady.

"Who said that?" She cried out.

Looking left and right, I pulled the cloak off of us, and looked at Lily, who was giggling.

"What?"

"That's not the password." She said between giggles.

"I guessed," I replied sourly.

"It's candy quills and chocolate frogs." She panted from her silent giggling fit.

"Yum," I turned to the portrait, "What she said,"

"You two really shouldn't be out at this time," She tutted, "You're just _bound_ to get caught sooner or later…" She trailed off, as we stepped inside.

"Now tell me that wasn't fun," I grinned at her,

"Yeah, finding out I'm going to _die_ is really just everyone's idea of fun!" She exclaimed sarcastically…

"James, mate, where you been?" Sirius came bounding down the stairs,

"Oh, boy," I heard Lily mutter, turning towards the stairs,

"Stay a little longer," I said to her, to which she turned round, took one look at Sirius's dishevelled appearance, and snorted.

"Bye."

I shrugged, and waved her goodbye as I turned round to face Sirius. "Mother of _Merlin,_ I swear, you can never do anything right."

"Not my fault I was cursed with good looks and no common sense."

"Modest", I fell back on to the couch, and Sirius joined me.

"Want to play Wizard's Chess?" Sirius asked,

"Why not?" And with that we spent the next 7 hours watching chess pieces destroy each other.

--x--

"Lily Evans?" I watched as her name was called out. Sitting at my table in the Great Hall I waited 'til my name was called out by Raylene so I could get my timetable. Sirius had already received his, and was now going over all the good lessons and all the crap ones.

"Here," Her voice rang out as she bounced up to Raylene, thanking her and she took her timetable. As she walked back her eyes ran over the piece of parchment, filled with her lessons.

"Hey, look mate, I have _archery_ first. Then flying! This is awesome." Sirius rambled on about his lessons while I listened for my name.

Cassie was called out, and not too long after Remus. Peter was called a little after, and then my name came up.

I ran up and grabbed my timetable, smiling at her. She was pretty damn hot. A bit scary though.

I thanked her absentmindedly before running back to Sirius…

"I have almost all the same lessons as you! Except on Thursdays… but that doesn't matter I suppose," Sirius started talking at a speed only he could accomplish. "Aren't you excited? I am… I can't wait. I can't believe we're doing _horse riding _though… Who does horse riding? Oh well… It'll be fun watching people fall over, I s'pose. The only boring lesson here is wizard history. Why on earth would they teach us how to fight? Oh, look… Defence… I swear it used to be Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Sirius," I lowered my voice, "Voldemort practically controls the Dark Arts… Why would they teach us how to defend ourselves from it?" Sirius' smile faltered and I regretted what I said.

"Mmm I s'pose… But they have to teach us some defence skills right? What are they gonna teach us in defence if it isn't against the dark arts?" Within 5 seconds he was prattling on as normal.

"Oh look… Martial Arts… I suppose that'll be painful…" He winced at the thought, and I couldn't help laughing.

Soon breakfast appeared and older students piled in, scoffing down their food in the 15 minutes given.

Sirius started comparing his timetable to Remus and Peter's, discovering he had all the same lessons as Peter and I had all the same lessons as Remus.

I saw Lily round the corner out of sight, and muttered a quick goodbye, and ran out after her, "Hey, Lily, wait up!"

"What?" she snapped,

"Woah, I just wanted to see what lessons you had."

She sighed, and passed me her timetable, snatching it back after about 5 seconds.

"That was no time at all!" I pointed out,

She shrugged and walked faster. I caught up easily, and asked her again.

"Please?"

"Dear _God_," She passed it to me again, letting me have it for longer than before.

"Turns out you're in most of my lessons. Except for Thursdays. Funny… neither is Sirius…" I trailed off, as Lily grabbed the timetable and walked off again.

"Hey, Lily wait!"

"Potter, will you _stop_ following me?"

"Potter? Ouch." I rubbed my chest as though she'd wounded my ego.

"Fine, _James_. Happy?"

I grinned at her, "Very,"

She let out an agitated sound and stalked off, "Why are you so pissed?" I questioned.

She turned her head and glared at me, "Cause you're here,"

"Bad day, eh?"

She softened slightly, "Absolutely _no_ sleep,"

I contemplated saying "Thinking about me too much, huh?" but decided I'd have been pushing my luck if I did.

As we rounded the corner, I realized it was almost time for our next lesson. "Shouldn't we be heading to archery?"

"Where'd you think we were going?" Her lips turned up at the corners, as a hint of a smile danced across her face.

"Oh," furrowing my brow, I pulled out my map from my pocket.

"Shouldn't we had taken a right back there?" I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

Lily turned round, as did I. She chuckled at the fact there were no rights _or _lefts. "Maybe I'm reading this thing wrong."

"Yeah, I think you are," Lily said delicately as she took the map out of my hands, gently turned it round, and placed it back in my hands.

She giggled at the expression on my face, which was probably one of pure confusion.

"C'mon," After her giggles dissolved, she broke into a run.

--x--

_Narrator_

"I'm Professor Matthews, but just call me Luke," He grinned, "Who here can do archery?" The brown haired archery instructor's eyes swept over the group of first years.

Tentatively, Lily raised her hand up. She knew she could shoot, but she didn't want to come across as cocky.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" Lily shrugged in response, walking forward to where he handed her a wooden bow and three arrows.

Lining up the bow horizontally, she clipped in the arrow, resting it against the black notch. She twisted the bow round, feeling the familiarity of the weight in her hands. She slowly pulled the string back, careful not to dislodge the arrow from its resting place.

The target was a large white sheet stuck to a black board by the arrows in each corner. There was a black circle, a blue circle, a red circle, and the innermost yellow circle.

She aimed to the left of it slightly, having learnt that from numerous occasions with shooting that her aim was little lopsided.

Taking a deep breath in, her hand next to her cheek, she let go off the string. The arrow blurred through the air, landing dead in the middle before anyone had seen it leave the bow. Lily smiled, hearing the gasps and shock from the other first years, before taking her next arrow.

She pulled back quickly with an amazing strength, releasing it just as quickly. As the second arrow hit, the first arrow split in two. Satisfied, Lily went to grab another arrow, as Luke strode over and stopped her.

"We have a limited number of arrows… Miss…" He said, but the grin on his face took away any harshness that found its way into his voice.

"Just call me Lily,"

James was awestruck, but not as much as the others. He knew Lily could shoot, he knew she had experience. He just didn't realize she was so good.

"How long you been shooting for?" Luke asked casually as he hung the bow up and went to collect the two arrows.

"Years?" Lily offered, but in all honesty she had no idea.

"You're definitely better than me," Luke chuckled as he spoke, for he wasn't offended -more amazed.

"Practice makes perfect?" The way Lily spoke it sounded as though it were a question instead of a statement. "I suppose so…" Luke trailed off as he examined the broken arrow, shaking his head as he did so, muttering things like "Straight down the middle…?"

"So, kids," Luke earned a few scowls when using the word kids, but he just laughed it off. James decided he liked this teacher, there was none of that 'Professor' crap and he was pretty easygoing and carefree. "How many of you have done archery before?"

Multiple hands went up, as Luke nodded and said "Good… Well I'll just go over the basics…"

He grabbed the bow of the hook and then addressed the group, "So you see this yellow line?" He ran his foot along the line, punctuating his sentence. People nodded as he carried on, "I want you to stand with a foot on either side. If you're right handed, face right, if you're left handed face left."

"When you take the arrow," He started, picking up an arrow, "I want you to hold the bow horizontally, like this. Then I want you to clip the arrow on, the different coloured flap, in this case, white, should be facing up. The body of the arrow should rest against the black… thing…" He trailed off, causing the group to laugh. Chuckling too, he carried on, "Then, I want you to hold the string with one finger above the, oi, you, pay attention, this stuff has saved my life before," He waited for silence to ensue, and when he received it he nodded his head.

"…with one finger above the clipped on arrow, and two below. Make sure your thumb does _not_ hit the arrow, it will dislodge it. Then, you pull it back, 'til your hand is resting on your cheek, and let go." The arrow hit the yellow middle and then he placed the bow back on the hook, and placed three arrows in the little pot below. There were two targets, and four places to shoot from, each with a hook, a bow, a gray pot and three arrows.

--x--

_Lily_

"I want you all to take turns for half the lesson and then we'll bring some technique into it." He replied, separating us off into groups of four. I bounded over to Cassie and Nate.

"You never told us you could shoot, Lily!" Cassie exclaimed,

"Yeah, you're really good," Nate agreed.

"Thanks guys, but you never asked," I beamed up at them, and then turned to the rest of the group.

I turned round to murmurs of, "Wow, Lily," and "You're good."

As others started shooting I had to resist the temptation to laugh at their attempts. I could still remember my first attempts at shooting. They were a much bigger fail than these guys, but then again, I was much younger, with a sideways aim.

As it came to Cassie's, Nate's, a boy called David's, and my go, we each took a spot. I grabbed the bow of the hook, loving how it fit just right. It was a little heavy, but I had gotten used to the weight, whereas before it made me so tired I could barely keep the bow up for more than 5 shots in a row.

Being as it was still summer, the sky was still light, but the sun had gone, and the place felt eerily cold. I could tell the dark was coming soon from the purple tinged sky in the distance.

I shuddered at the fact we were going _flying_ next and I had a major fear of heights. I pushed it to the back of my mind, along with all the other creepy feelings I had about this school, and focused on Archery, probably one of the few lessons here I'd do okay in.

--x--

_James_

_Damn_, this was hard -harder than it looks, definitely. My thumb kept pushing the arrow out of place, and the instructor and Sirius keep laughing at me. I frowned at them.

"C'mon on Jamsies," I growled at his gay nickname for me, before focusing on the target.

So far I'd gotten three whites and a red. I was doing okay, I s'pose, but I wanted to do better.

I mean… she… well she was amazing, that was for sure.

The lesson soon ended and we were ushered to flying. I glanced over at Lily who looked pretty damn scared. _Hah,_ I thought, _I'll beat her in this lesson._

And with that thought, I happily made my way to what was by far going to be the best lesson that day.

--x--

_Author_

Hullo :)

Welcome to the bottom of the page :D

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED A FLOWER'S SPARK FOR A WHILE, I'M SORRY, BUT THE CHAPTER'S ON ANOTHER COMPUTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I CAN GET TO IT…**** :/**

Also, my very lovely readers, review! I like reading them, and they make me write more :O

And thanks to everyone, just 'cause you're awesome.

-R


	6. Life: one

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
By the way, review guys? Please?**  
Note:** The next chapter is pretty much continuing from this one, which explains why it's so short…

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter six.  
l i f e **( 1 )**

--x--

"A N I M A L,  
Makes my head pirouette,  
More than I would be willing to confess,  
D A N G E R O U S"

_-Arctic Monkeys_

--x--

_The next few months of my life were easier than I'd expected. I made friends, I did well and I stayed out of people's way. Now, everything's different._

--x--

_Lily_

A F T E R **W E** H A D **G O T T E N** our brooms and were all quiet, Professor Narp roared at us to fly. Almost everyone knew how to levitate their brooms, and swung their legs over, flying off. However, there were the few of us who hadn't known brooms existed until last week, and the others who never thought.

James flew over, hovering dangerously close to me. Leaning down, he whispered, "It's easy, I'll show you." While the Professor turned round and stalked away, muttering things like "Good for nothing students…" James taught Cassie and I how to fly. Nate, however, seemed to refuse to take instructions, and instead reeled away, his broom trailing behind him.

Away in the corner, Remus kindly helped him up into the air, while Cassie and I chuckled quietly. The Professor shot us death glares for the sound of happiness, and we quickly shut up and flew away.

Not that I was willing to admit it aloud, but James' flying skills were pretty impressive. Even compared to other who had been flying almost all their life, James outshone them by far. Even our overly grumpy Professor grunted in approval, "Try out for the team, boy," he called out, to which James shot him a grin and nodded. The same went for Sirius. Nate seemed to be a natural, as did Cassie, while I quivered on my broom as though it were a broom under the _imperius curse_. I'd been doing my reading, can you tell?

"Lily, _relax_," I heard James chortle from behind me, causing me to jump and lose balance. His skinny arms caught me around the waist, and pulled me back up, as he laughed slightly.

Glaring at him, I raced away, deathly frightened of the ground below me. Or maybe it was of the air around me.

So for the next hour, I spent the time mid-air, defying Newton's laws, with a smug James Potter, a grinning Sirius Black, a wild-eyed Cassie, and a laughing Nate.

--x--

The second week in, and our lessons got steadily worse. Luke was fired, with The Dark Lord stating, "Too nice to kids." He'd only been here for 3 days. Rumours went round that a Death Eater killed him for Voldemort. I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, he was going to kill me, wasn't he? And he'd practically made me magical.

Fighting was hard, but I listened carefully, something that Cassie laughed at me for. She wasn't laughing so hard when her partner from Slytherin punched her in the nose. I felt bruises forming, but it wasn't a new feeling, so I brushed it aside.

I thought about Petunia, and I wondered who'd take care of her. I pushed her to the back of my mind, reminding myself there was absolutely nothing I could do.

I sighed, making my way up to my dorm. I'd made a couple of new friends. There was Rose and Alice from my dorm. Remus and Peter weren't too bad. There was Jake, Frank and Matt, Nate's friends. And, of course, James and Sirius. They were just as bad as each other, but I couldn't deny they made me laugh.

The death of several third years reached the first years ears. I admit it, I was scared. We were all scared. Especially since the teachers brushed it off as though it were a normal occurrence.

I excelled in most of my classes, Potions and Charms especially. I wasn't too good at Transfiguration. We learnt how to change a blade of grass into a dagger. It surprised how little work James and Sirius did, and how high grades they got from it.

This year… It was good. I had friends who made me happy, and a school where I almost fit in completely, and a place where I was referred to as 'outstanding'. Well, what can I say? First year's always the easiest, isn't it?

--x--  
Author's note:  
This chapter'll be carried on in the next one, but they're so different that… yeah.  
The next chapter is staged when they are in **fourth year**. Hence why it's in two different chapters.

Review guys, it makes me happy :)

And it makes me want to write more. You want to me to write more, right?


	7. Life: two

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
**NOTE: This is** **like a carry on from the last chapter and is still in Lily's point of view!**  
By the way, review guys? Please?

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter seven.  
l i f e **( 2 )**

--x--

"A N I M A L,  
Makes my head pirouette,  
More than I would be willing to confess,  
D A N G E R O U S"

--x--

_I'm cold, I'm scared, and I'm hungry, but none of that used to matter as long as I had James. Now I don't even have him._

--x--

**THREE YEARS LATER**

_Lily_

We'd got locked in for the summers because there were attacks from the former Head Master of Hogwarts' group, The Order of The Phoenix. All holidays were cancelled, much to the sadness of the students.

I spent quite a bit of what were supposed to be holidays with James and Sirius. They often got told off, pulling several pranks a night on mainly the Slytherins.

They tried dying Cassie's hair pink. She acted was absolutely ecstatic. She thanked them over and over, laughing at their shocked faces… "You did this so I could be happy, right?" She questioned, laughing gleefully as they nodded dumbly.

As soon as we got back to our dorm, she was absolutely _fuming_. "I'll show the bastards,"

"Language," Alice chimed in, her hair bouncing around her face.

"Like I give a-"

"Shh," Rose said, engulfing the pink-haired Cassie into a hug.

"Get off me," Cassie's speech was muffled by Rose who was giggling along with me.

"I think you should just let her go and do whatever so she won't hurt you, Rose," I advised. A year or two with Cassie and you learned quite a bit about her.

"S'pose you're right…" Holly mumbled.

"Damn right!" Cassie exclaimed, hair ruffled and her gray eyes wide open. Grabbing her wand, she huffed down the stairs, and up to the boys.

--x--

**OCTOBER**

September soon ended, and a yellow haired Sirius and a green haired James were glaring at Cassie.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how long it'd stay in…" They carried on glaring, "But… It serves you right! Shouldn't have messed with Cassie Holmes!" They winced at her loud voice and shuffled away, shooting daggers at her every now and then.

"Lily, Lily, Lily!" Alice came bouncing up to me. Her brown hair was several shades lighter than Cassie's and her eyes were the darkest shade of blue I'd ever seen.

"Yes, Alice?" Alice could make almost anyone smile just with her presence. She was an amazingly happy person to be around.

"It's Halloween soon." She deadpanned.

"So it is." I looked at around for Cassie and Rose absentmindedly

"And… Halloween's in half-term… For us…" She trailed off.

"And…?" Where _was_ she going with this?

"Well, since it isn't halfterm for beauxbatons, they're throwing a Halloween party. And they're inviting other schools."

"Really? And you're telling me this because…? You know there's no way I could get there." I told her, kind of questioning her logic and feeling sad at the fact I'd miss a party everyone else was going to go to.

"Well… I was wondering if you and Cassie and Rose wanted to stay at mine? I thought it'd be nicer than going home… Not trying to be rude or anything!" She added on quickly, noticing the insult in her statement.

"I… what about Nate?" Cassie and I couldn't let him go home alone… "And our families?"

I didn't particularly want to go home… Petunia wouldn't even return my letters after I didn't come home for summer in first year… so maybe… I should go to Alice's? Would that be wrong?

"Well… Jake might take Nate and Frank, and I thought your family wasn't even speaking to you?" Damn, she knew me too well.

"Yeah, well…" I grumbled, not having anything to say.

She beamed at me, "So is that a yes? Oh, Lily, I love you," She leaped up and hugged me round the neck, and I returned it, laughing along with her.

"We'll have so much fun, shopping…" She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I can show you what magic is _really_ about…"

She glanced either way before bouncing off to tell Rose. I'd guessed Cassie had already agreed because she walked my way with a smile on her face.

"Lily, can you believe it? This'll be my first."

"Party? Same."

"A kiss too, hopefully," She winked at me, and I didn't doubt for a second she wouldn't get one. I mean, we were both fourteen going on fifteen, and neither of us had kissed a boy yet.

James had asked me out countless times, but I brushed it off. He had a different girl every week, and I'm pretty sure if my mother were here, he'd be the type of boy she'd warn me about. Plus, we were just friends, and I was quite happy with that. As annoying as he was, I liked having someone to argue with when I needed to.

I sighed and almost let my face fall into my pancakes. Cassie laughed at me, "Lily, you need some sleep,"

"I know," I groaned aloud as we made our way to Potions.

--x--

**THE DAY BEFORE HALF-TERM (LATE OCTOBER)**

"Lily, would you hurry up and _pack already_?" I groaned into my pillow as Alice called out my name. "Do you want to miss the train?"

"I wouldn't mind it," I mumbled, but it was inaudible due to the fact that my mouth was fixed onto my pillow.

"Pour water on her," was my dear friend Cassie's input,

"Alrighty, then," And I heard Alice retreat into the bathroom. _Shit_.

I fell out of the bed, the sheets wrapped around me and the pillow dangerously close to falling off the bed onto me.

Rose tried to stifle her giggles, whereas Cassie just laughed openly at my state. Alice stumbled out of the bathroom, and promptly dumped her cup of water on me.

"Oh, shit, sorry Lily… I just saw the hair and thought, 'get her'… you know?" She looked kinda scared as she backed away from me and my death glare, then I decided against it and collapsed into the bathroom.

--x--

2 hours later and we were all ready to leave and had fully recovered from this morning.

I felt an arm swing round my shoulder and pushed it off. I turned round to see a pouting James. I chuckled at him as we waited for the train.

"You know, me and Alice live practically next door." He smiled at Alice who grinned back in a very Alice-like manner.

"You do?" I groaned aloud, inwardly smiling.

He nodded feverously "Yup, so we'll almost be neighbours."

"Thank god for the almost," I mumbled under my breath. I'm pretty sure he heard, but he ignored it anyways.

"So, you going to the beauxbatons party?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately, that means shopping."

"Don't you like shopping?" He looked quite amused at this point.

I shook my head, "You _are_ weird, Lily," he replied and turned to talk to Sirius.

Confused, I turned back to the other four who were sniggering quietly. I knew better than too ask them and just decided to join the conversation.

--x--

Alice's house was _amazing_. It was huge, with a massive garden, and a fence with a door that led to a beach! A magic beach, but a beach nonetheless. Her mum kissed each of us on the cheeks before exclaiming, "Oh, I've missed you Alice. Alice has told me _all_ about you," she said, while Alice's cheek tinged pink.

We were showed to our rooms and within a half hour Rose and I were collapsed in a pile on Alice's bed.

"So… what to do…" Alice mused as she paced the floor in front of Cassie, who was perched on a desk, her feet resting on the chair.

I shrugged at her, but I doubt it was very visible from my position. "We could go outside?"

Alice looked to Cassie and Rose who nodded in agreement, and then shrugged. "Alrighty then… The beach or my garden?"

"Hmmm… The beach," Cassie concluded.

"I don't have a swimming costume…" I said, slightly embarrassed due to my lack of clothing.

"You can borrow a pair of mine…" I loved Alice, "But it'll be a bikini." I take that back.

I groaned.

"Or you can just stay on the beach…" Alice said,

"No, no…" I grumbled, "I'll take it…"

After much arguing and make-up applying, we left her house. I had a white bikini, but over it wore denim shorts, which barely covered my butt, and a black tank top.

Alice ran out in front of us, and Cassie followed enthusiastically. Both were wearing bikini tops with shorts.

Rose hung back and walked with me. The beach was absolutely breathtaking. Light blue seas, like the ones you'd see in foreign countries… or at least definitely not England, and completely litter-free, sandy beaches… I sighed with satisfaction, before stripping down to my bikini and legging it into the water.

I jumped into, not having any time to brace myself for the cold, resurfacing quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair turning round in time to see Cassie fling water at me.

I squealed out in a very un-Lily-like manner, before attempting to throw water back. We heard some deep voices and laughter and turned to face the shower.

James was pointing at us and laughing, Sirius joining him and Remus trying to get them to shut up. Nate and Frank and Matt ran over and jumped into the sea in the same fashion as us. Sirius followed suit, with James hot on his tail. Remus sighed and pulled out a small book from his pocket, and sat down on the warm beach and read. I laughed at his geekiness, before squealing as a pair of arms lifted me out of the water.

"Hi Lily," he breathed, as he brought my face closer to his.

"Hi," I replied, in the same manner.

Just as I was wondering what on earth was going on, he flung me into the water, attacking my ticklish spots, which are practically everywhere.

"Ah! Stop… James! Stop!" I squealed as he continued to tickle me. Cassie and Sirius laughed in our direction, and Rose, Alice, Remus and Frank were too busy having swimming races to pay attention to us. Matt and Nate were doing something but I couldn't really tell as I was too busy trying to save myself.

"James _stop_…" I tried to sound firm, but it came out as more of a squeak if anything.

He laughed and held me up again.

"Don't you dare drop me, Potter," I said harshly, but the teasing tone in my voice and my smile said it was anything but.

He smirked and opened his mouth to talk, but dropped as a shrill voice rang out from the beach.

"Jamsiekins!"

"Jamsiekins?" I repeated with a whisper, grinning at James…

He glared at me, before turning away, "I-er… Hey Kristina…"

"Why'd you leave?" She pouted, her lips _smothered_ with so much lip gloss it was a wonder she could open and close her lips without them threatening to stick together and never open again. Wouldn't that be just_ dandy_?

"Well… I just came by to see my best bud Lily," He said with a casual smirk, swinging his arm round my shoulder and leaning on me as I threatened to fall over. I let him keep it there. Merlin, I was going mad.

"Why would you want to hang around with that… that… mu-"

"Don't," growled James. His voice was so scary _I _almost took a step away, and it was me who he was defending!

"It doesn't bother me, James, I'm used to it," I told him reassuringly.

His hard eyes softened up as he gently said, "You shouldn't be…"

Cassie groaned "And to think, I was injected with _her_…" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I'm too young to get HIV!" She cried out melodramatically.

I sniggered at her, while Kristina looked offended, at both her and James' outburst.

She huffed, and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'm going inside. I didn't want to ruin my hair anyway,"

Remus watched her retreat, as we all did, and I could tell he was trying _really_ hard not to laugh. Hell, not even I could hold it in.

I burst out laughing, along with everyone else, and even Remus chuckled quietly…

We soon went back to our childish games. We slowly climbed out of the water, pretty reluctant. I saw Remus still reading his book and walked over to him.

"Hey Remus,"

He glanced up from his book. Seeing us all out the water, he stood up too, "Hey Lily,"

"Want a hug?" I extended my arms, to which he widened his eyes, "No… No, no, no…"

"Yeah, Remus, come here…" Cassie said, while the others chorused things like "Aww, Remmy," and "Why not, Remus?"

We engulfed him in one big group, chuckling all the while. Once we let go, he was completely soaked, and giving us all death glares, but I could tell he was trying to resist the urge to laugh along with us. Even Remus Lupin had a sense of humour.

We reluctant said bye, and as James was giving me a goodbye hug, his hot breath tickled my ear, as he whispered, "Meet us here at midnight," Letting go, he winked, before jogging away.

Sirius hugged Cassie and whispered very indiscreetly into her ear.

"Cassie, did he tell you to…"

"…Meet us here at midnight? Yeah." She finished for me.

"Meet who here at midnight?" Rose interjected,

"Well, them." Cassie said, motioning to the boys retreating backs.

"Are we going to?" Alice questioned, and she looked quite hopeful.

Not wanting to deny her, I nodded, "Why not? It'll be interesting, at the very least."

And with that, we slowly trudged up to Alice's room, crashing for the next four hours, our minds filled with impossible scenarios of how tonight'll play out.

I sighed with happiness, _This is so much better than home_.


	8. Beachfront Happenings

Disclaimer:  
All characters you recognize as J.K. Rowling's are not mine.  
By the way, review guys? Please?

**P r e v i o u s l y :**  
_- Lily gets taken away, along with Cassie and Nate._  
_- They get injected with blood: Lily gets James', Cassie gets Sirius' and Nate gets Kristina's. Lily, Cassie and Nate then undergo operations to make them more powerful. They survive, and get taken to Hogwarts. All are sorted into Gryffindor._  
_- Until fourth year, they are stuck in Hogwarts (which is under the rule of The Dark Lord), as The Order Of The Phoenix is attacking them (lead by the former Head Master, Albus Dumbledore)._  
_- Alice invites Lily, Rose and Cassie to her house for the half-term, the first one where they are allowed away from school. They plan to go to the Beauxbaton's Halloween Ball._  
_- Lily accepts as Petunia was angry at her because she couldn't come home for summer._  
_- James has Remus, Sirius, Peter and Kristina over, while Frank also has Nate, Matt and Jake over._

F O R G O T T E N** T H O U G H T S**

chapter eight.  
b e a c h f r o n t **h a p p e n i n g s**

--x--

"It's getting better with the seasons and the weather,  
It's getting better and it's all because of you,  
Come the morning, we'll still be together,  
Oh girl, we're the best at what we do."

_-The Summer Set  
_

--x--

_The clock just struck ten. It's getting closer and closer to midnight. Maybe tonight will be the night._

--x--

_James_

" O I, **S I R I U S, **G O **G E T** some wood!" I threw at him from where I was lying down on the sand. He pushed himself up, "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He glanced at me, taking in my position. "Wait, why don't you get it yourself?" I propped myself up on my elbows, and shrugged at him. "You're closer." After a couple of moments, he broke the silence, "Fair enough", he stated, turning away and collected washed up, dry bits of wood.

Soon Frank returned with armfuls of pebbles. "Lend me a hand, would you?" He asked as he started digging a ditch in the sand. I clambered over to him. "Remus?" The sandy haired boy tore his gaze away from the half moon. "We could use your help here..." I told him softly. I knew he was scared about the full moon coming up in a couple of weeks. "Yeah c'mon," Frank added on, not so softly. Remus gazed at us quizzically for a moment, before nodding his head. "Huh? Oh-right, okay..." He walked unsteadily over to us, getting down on his knees.

We outlined a circle, using the pebbles, around the ditch. Sirius jogged over to us, kicking up the sand into our faces. "Gee, thanks," I muttered, as Frank spat out what had got into his mouth, and Remus blinked rapidly to make the water in his eyes go away. Sirius shot us his wolfish grin, "Your welcome," as he sat down on the floor, and dropped the wood into our ditch, piling it up.

"So er... what's this for?" Sirius, who had less clue about muggles than I did, asked.

Remus shrugged, and said "Well... giving out heat, roasting marshmallows. It's a campfire. It does what a campfire's meant to do."

Hovering his hand over it, Sirius exclaimed, "But it's not hot at all! How's this going to roast _anything_?!"

Frank snorted. "Maybe it's not hot 'cause it's not lit yet?" To which Sirius grinned sheepishly, cradling his neck with his hand. "Oh... I knew that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure you did..." Sirius ingnored me, and carried on talking. "So... is anyone going to light it?"

Silence fell upon us as we gazed at each other. "Err... did anyone bring matches?" I asked, kind of guessing the answer.

Remus rolled his eyes at all of us. "I did," He pulled out a match box and struck one against the side as the rest of us sighed in relief. Soon the wood was burning brightly, engulfed by the orangey-yellow flames above it.

Spread out around the campfire, we started talking. "Do you think they'll show up?" Asked Frank softly. We all knew he had a soft spot for Alice.

"Of course they will, who could resist _this_?" Sirius pointed to himself.

"I could, for one," I heard Lily from behind him. My head snapped up. I half smiled discreetly. Sirius feigned sadness.

"I second that," Alice said, her eyes twinkling and focused on Frank, who blushed slightly.

"Me too," Rose chimed in. Sirius now started pouting slightly.

Cassie shrugged, "Evidently, _a lot _of people could resist you." Sirius was now fully attempting a puppy dog face "Me included," She added, winking at Sirius.

The sat down inbetween us, Cassie next to Sirius and Remus, Rose inbetween Remus and Frank, Alice sat directly next to Frank, leaving a lot of space between me and her, and Lily sat down next to me and Sirius, somewhat reluctant.

"Lily-Flower!" Sirius exclaimed, making to hug her, to which she pushed him away, rolling her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. He turned away indignantly.

"Someone better have brought marshmallows," Cassie said firmly.

"I did... but you can't have any!" Sirius teased, pulling out a packet of marshmallows and dangling it in front of her. "Black, if you don't give those to me, you _will_ regret it." Giving him a glare so evil I swore I saw fear flash through his eyes. It was gone before a moment had passed and instead he just dangled it more, taunting her.

Within seconds, she had launched himself into her. Much to the entertainment of the others, they started wrestling. While Frank and I cheered on Cassie, Rose and Alice were cheering on Sirius, while Lily and Remus exchanged a look and rolled eyes, chuckling slightly. After a few moments, Cassie bounced up, onto her feet, the marshmallows in her hands. She walked over to us steadily, and sat down gracefully as though nothing had ever happened. I chuckled and clapped her on the back, reaching around Lily.

"I'm guessing this happens often?" I asked Lily as I took in her unsurprised look.

"Psh, often? Try everyday, at the very least." I chuckled at her reply.

"Butterbeer anyone?" Sirius offered, as he glared at Cassie, who was knowing casually eating his marshmallows.

"Oh, me please!" She exclaimed, and Sirius hurriedly gave her some. She laughed wickedly, to which Remus slowly scooted away from her, earning laughs from the rest of us. "I brought some for you, Lily-flower." She rolled her eyes at the nick-name, but took the bottle from him.

"But Sirius, wasn't that the bottle wi-" I whispered round Lily, only to be cut off, "Ssh, I know." He replied, a wicked grin on his face. "Mate, she's gonna be _so _pissed." I told him. He shrugged and said "She'll blame you, anyway," I groaned, realizing he was right. He rolled his eyes, "Christ, if it means that much, I'll tell her it was me..." It was now my turn to roll my eyes at him... "Good."

"Hey, is this-" Lily started, only to be cut of by Sirius. He seemed to have a habit of interrupting.

"Firewhiskey? Yup."

"Hmm, okay," She replied, before downing the whole bottle in one.

Frank, Remus, Sirius and I looked at her in amazement and confusion. Rose and Alice carried on talking as though nothing had happened and Cassie was tipping her Butterbeer bottle almost upside down, head back, tapping the bottom (now the top) to get out the last few drops.

"That's it? 'Hmm, okay,'" Sirius asked, confused, "No 'you arrogant prick, I can't believe you did that!'" He said, imitating Lily in a high-pitched voice which earned some sniggers out of Cassie.

"That is _not _what I sound like!" Sounding worried, she added, "Is it?"

"No, but... You are _not _Lily." Sirius finished firmly.

"Well, the Lily you just witnessed is the Lily from our nights out to Hogsmeade." Cassie explained casually, searching around for her marshmallows.

"I.. oh..." Sirius said, still confused as none of us knew what she actually meant.

"Wait, nights out to Hogsmeade?" I asked, turning her statement into a question.

"Yeah," She replied, although it didn't help at all.

"So goody-two-shoes Evans isn't so goody-two-shoes after all?" I teased her,

She shrugged, looking me in the eye, "I never said I was."

I snorted and mumbled something like whatever, before falling backwards, and stretching out my legs.

I heard Alice's shrieks, "Frank stop tickling me!" and chuckled quietly.

Frank threw Alice over his shoulder and took her away from us in a fireman's carry. Soon after, Lily joined me lying down. Cassie tapped Sirius, whispering something in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically, and beckoned to Rose and Remus to follow him. I started to get up, but then he shook his head at me, and looked pointedly at Lily. I smiled in thanks and he shrugged, winking at Cassie and turning away. I looked back at Lily who was still gazing upwards, oblivious to them leaving.

"They're really bright here, aren't they?" She gestured to the stars.

"Yeah... You can see meteor showers really clearing from the roof."

"Must be beautiful"

"It is." I said, adding on, "But not as beautiful as you."

Sitting up, she whispered softly, "Back to the cheesy lines, Potter?"

"They may be cheesy, but they're not lines." I shuffled discreetly, closer to her.

"Of course they're not, that's exactly why you parade around Hogwarts, using them on every girl in site."

"Not _every_ girl," I joked, "Only the pretty ones."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "That's almost the same thing."

There was silence for a bit, just as we looked at each other. It wasn't awkward, or at least I didn't feel awkward.

"I mean what I say, Lily." I told her quietly.

"Sure you do," She replied, exasperatedly.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Why should I?" She looked at me piercingly

"Why shouldn't you?" I countered.

"Because, you argue with me almost all the time, you definitely can't be trusted, you seem to have fun breaking poor girls hearts, and not to me-" I don't know why I did what I did next, but I needed her to shut up. So I kissed her.

And what surprised me is that she kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around her, as she ran her fingers through my hair, her other hand trailing up and down my back. She pressed our bodies closer together as our breaths got shallower. We broke apart for breath, but she attacked my lips within another two seconds, pushing me back with surprise.

"James!" I heard the high-pitched shriek of the last person I wanted to see.

"Good."

"Hey, is this-" Lily started, only to be cut of by Sirius. He seemed to have a habit of interrupting.

"Firewhiskey? Yup."

"Hmm, okay," She replied, before downing the whole bottle in one.

Frank, Remus, Sirius and I looked at her in amazement and confusion. Rose and Alice carried on talking as though nothing had happened and Cassie was tipping her Butterbeer bottle almost upside down, head back, tapping the bottom (now the top) to get out the last few drops.

"That's it? 'Hmm, okay,'" Sirius asked, confused, "No 'you arrogant prick, I can't believe you did that!'" He said, imitating Lily in a high-pitched voice which earned some sniggers out of Cassie.

"That is _not _what I sound like!" Sounding worried, she added, "Is it?"

"No, but... You are _not _Lily." Sirius finished firmly.

"Well, the Lily you just witnessed is the Lily from our nights out to Hogsmeade." Cassie explained casually, searching around for her marshmallows.

"I.. oh..." Sirius said, still confused as none of us knew what she actually meant.

"Wait, nights out to Hogsmeade?" I asked, turning her statement into a question.

"Yeah," She replied, although it didn't help at all.

"So goody-two-shoes Evans isn't so goody-two-shoes after all?" I teased her,

She shrugged, looking me in the eye, "I never said I was."

I snorted and mumbled something like whatever, before falling backwards, and stretching out my legs.

I heard Alice's shrieks, "Frank stop tickling me!" and chuckled quietly.

Frank threw Alice over his shoulder and took her away from us in a fireman's carry. Soon after, Lily joined me lying down. Cassie tapped Sirius, whispering something in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically, and beckoned to Rose and Remus to follow him. I started to get up, but then he shook his head at me, and looked pointedly at Lily. I smiled in thanks and he shrugged, winking at Cassie and turning away. I looked back at Lily who was still gazing upwards, oblivious to them leaving.

"They're really bright here, aren't they?" She gestured to the stars.

"Yeah... You can see meteor showers really clearing from the roof."

"Must be beautiful"

"It is." I said, adding on, "But not as beautiful as you."

Sitting up, she whispered softly, "Back to the cheesy lines, Potter?"

"They may be cheesy, but they're not lines." I shuffled discreetly, closer to her.

"Of course they're not, that's exactly why you parade around Hogwarts, using them on every girl in site."

"Not _every_ girl," I joked, "Only the pretty ones."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "That's almost the same thing."

There was silence for a bit, just as we looked at each other. It wasn't awkward, or at least I didn't feel awkward.

"I mean what I say, Lily." I told her quietly.

"Sure you do," She replied, exasperatedly.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Why should I?" She looked at me piercingly

"Why shouldn't you?" I countered.

"Because, you argue with me almost all the time, you definitely can't be trusted, you seem to have fun breaking poor girls hearts, and not to me-" I don't know why I did what I did next, but I needed her to shut up. So I kissed her.

And what surprised me is that she kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around her, as she ran her fingers through my hair, her other hand trailing up and down my back. She pressed our bodies closer together as our breaths got shallower. We broke apart for breath, but she attacked my lips within another two seconds, pushing me back with surprise.

"James!" I heard the high-pitched shriek of the last person I wanted to see. "What's this?" Kristina demanded, motioning to mine and Lily's entangled limbs.

Lily quickly let go of me, pushing me backwards, as she stood up. "I -er..." She stumbled over her words, before widening her eyes and sprinting away, muttering a long list of profanities under her breath.

"I know you've cheated on me, but I usually ignore it." She started, close to tears of rage, "But kissing a _mudblood_?" She asked incredulously. I felt anger boil over inside of me.

Growling, I told her severly, "Do _not _call her that!"

"You- you're defending her!" She exclaimed, "Why? Why would you want to defend.. that... _thing!_" A few tears escaped, and trailed down her cheeks, and she blinked away the rest.

"Why am I defending her?" I asked hoarsely, "Because... Because she's a better person then you'll ever be." I finished coldly, lowering my voice, but still putting all the venom and anger I could muster into it.

She recoiled from my insult, before narrowing her eyes, glaring at me. "Don't expect me to stay till tomorrow," She yelled, grabbing the rest rock and flinging it at me. I dogded it easily, to which she gave a cry of fustration.

"Ha, I wouldn't _let _you stay!" I exclaimed to her retreating back. I heard her gasp as she stopped in her tracks, before storming off angrily, not giving me a backwards glance.

I groaned, dropping down onto the sand, placing my head in my hands.

--x--

_Lily_

I clambered out of the shower, thoughts swirling around in my head. Yes, I was aware it wasn't yet 4 am, but I needed time to think. Merlin, I _can not_ believe I kissed him. I was in some deep shit. But I couldn't help but let a small part of me try to convince me that it felt good... or even right. I shook my head and carried drying myself.

Putting on my clothes, I wondered how Kristina had taken it. I bet he'd managed to woo her into thinking that he was right, and she was wrong, and he'd kiss her and it'd be alright. I rolled my eyes, and brushed me teeth for the umpteenth time since he'd kissed me.

I groaned, telling myself I was over-reacting, but I couldn't stop myself. I crept out of the bathroom, to be met with a whisper. "Lily?" I jumped in fright, and let out a sigh of relief when I found it was only Cassie standing there, adorning a concerned expression on her face.

"Shi-Oh, Cassie. You scared me," I breathed out. "Why'd you leave early?" I asked her,

"To find you. What happened?" She started, "I swear, James was almost crying," She snorted at the memory.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing... I-it was nothing," Aw, hell, I was stuttering now.

"Lily, your stuttering," _Damn, _I thought, _she knows me. _"Really? I hadn't noticed..." I replied sarcastically. The concerned expression came back. "Lily, please tell me... Or..." Yay, an alternative. "Or?" I repeated. "I'll tickle it out of you." Ah, hell. "You wouldn't!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I would, and you know it." Yeah, I did. I groaned aloud, "Fine, I'll tell you. But only when Rose and Alice get back." She pouted, "But aren't I your bestest fwend?" She put on a baby voice, and pulled her best puppy dog face. I almost gave in.

"No, Cassie." I told her firmly. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She looked down and stared into her lap. "Cassie... did something happen?" She started figdeting with the hem of her white skirt. "No." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Maybe."

"... Well, what happened?" I asked, my curiosity spiked. Her voice went small and quiet, "Sirius and I had a fight."

I sat down on the bed next to her, "What about?" She turned to face me, her grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight. In a louder and steadier voice, she told me "About him being a man-whore!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You two always have fights..." I told her. And it was true, not a week passed without them having some sort of quarrel. "Yeah, but not like this." She was back to being small and quiet again. "_God, _boys are confusing." She nodded in agreement.

"Shh, they're probably sleeping," I heard Rose whisper from outside.

Alice snorted, "Yeah right." They walked into the room, well, it was more like bounced in for Alice, and looked at me and Cassie.

"Hey guys."

"Sirius told us about..." Rose trailed off, looking directly at Cassie.

"Yeah," she replied sadly.

"So what happened with you guys?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject, which was rapidly becoming awkward.

"You'll never believe it!" Alice exclaimed, eyes twinkling. "What?" Cassie asked wearily.

"Frank asked me out!" I smiled at her, honestly happy for her, but I was in too crappy a mood to squeal and I was much too lazy to jump up and hug her.

"Come 'ere," I told her, extending my arms out. She stepped forward, as I grabbed her into a bear hug.

"So what about you, Rose?"

"Guys... I... Remus... Y'know..." She said, putting an emphasis on the last word. We rolled our eyes in realization. It'd be a long time 'til anything happened, we could tell.

"So, Lily. You promised to spill." Cassie said, turning to me with a sly smile on her face. Ah, hell.

And so for the next hour or so I told possibly one of the most detailed stories ever, give or take few... _bits... _leading to an overly long conversation and me falling asleep without even realizing it

--x--

_Update time: 3:30pm, April 10th.  
Review guys! _**please? :)**_  
_


End file.
